1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to automotive vehicle racing and more particularly to a device timing a driver's response to starting signals.
In drag racing, the vehicles are initially lined up with engines revved up and a brake holding the transmission in a locked position. Following a staging signal(s), a series of lamps are sequentially energized in equal time intervals (usually 0.5 seconds). The first three lamps are yellow with the fourth lamp being a green "start" lamp. In actual practice, a driver will try to anticipate the green lamp and begin the starting process following illumination of the last or third yellow lamp. At least three factors contribute to a delay from a "starting signal" to the instant the vehicle moves across the starting line. The first factor is the human response to a lamp or light stimulus, the second factor is the time required for the vehicle to begin to move in response to a command such as a brake or transmission release, and the third factor is the time for the vehicle to move from its staging position to cross the starting line (rollout).
The present invention measures the first factor and simulates the last two factors in a manner familiar and comfortable to a drag car driver. Thus it is apparent that the driver leaves in response to the third yellow light in a manner such that his vehicle moves across the starting line just immediately after the starting light turns green. If the driver over reacts and the vehicle crosses the starting line before the green light comes "on", then a red light (usually mounted below the green light) is activated and the driver is disqualified. In the later case, the green light is never activated.
The present invention allows a driver to practice "starts" without actual use of a vehicle and to try developing consistent reaction times. The device is reset and started by closing a switch representing a transmission brake switch. This can result in a hand-to-hand reaction in the driver. To prevent this and to force an eye-to-hand (or a eye-to-foot) reaction, a random time delay generator is incorporated between the reset operation and the beginning of the "countdown" sequence.
Drivers may use different types of starting lights depending on their classification. Most drivers use a "Standard" tree in which the above three yellow lights and one green light are energized sequentially at 0.5 second intervals. Another classification is the "PRO" tree in which the three yellow lights are lighted simultaneously and the interval between the yellow, the green and the red is 0.4 seconds. The present invention simulates either mode.
2. Description of the prior art
Prior patents relating to vehicle drag race simulators generally attempt to simulate the excitement of actual racing, such as, for example, providing roller equipped stalls which support vehicles in side by side relation. The vehicles remain in place on the rollers during a mock race with controls and dials recording engine revolutions and the equivalent miles per hour simulated by the vehicle tires.
Other prior art devices comprise relatively small manually held units which include apparatus generating vehicle noise, engine RPM and other engine noise as well as vehicle tire squeal.
Most of the prior art devices are relatively expensive and generally do not train a race driver in his reaction or response time to starting signal lamps which is accomplished by this invention.